<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace and Warmth by pedrhoe_pascal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152104">Peace and Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedrhoe_pascal/pseuds/pedrhoe_pascal'>pedrhoe_pascal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, Short, lowkey boring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedrhoe_pascal/pseuds/pedrhoe_pascal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Rafael finally get a day off together, with no plans besides staying in bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peace and Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly, this isn't good and I don't recommend reading it.<br/>I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors! Also, I'm not fluent in Spanish so I'm sorry for any errors in that field as well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You and Rafael had been dating for the past four years. The two of you shared an apartment and were found together at most social events. Truth was, he was often working late and you were often working early. Being an ADA, he was basically on call 24/7, which you understood. His work ethic and passion were one of the many reasons why you loved him. You were no different, you’re a psychologist at a juvenile detention centre; you worked long and hard to help these kids. You would regularly show up early to plan events or games with the groups; sometimes you’d even surprise them with small gifts or pizza. Between the two of you, your time together was limited; you spent every moment you could together no matter what, dinners, parties or even grocery shopping. It was rare that the two of you had a day of nothing planned together.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You woke up tangled in the fluffy white comforter and Rafael. A smile crawled across your face as you recalled the steamy events from last night. Your bare exposed shoulder was being nipped by the cool morning air. You nuzzled closer to Rafael. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon, are you going to sleep all day?”, Rafael’s gruff morning voice breaks the silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t know you were awake.”, you place a kiss on his lips. “What are our plans for today?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmmm… I-I think nothing”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh thank god! We haven’t had a day together since your Swabbinson case. Plus I never want to leave this heaven.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me neither, Cariño” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Te amo”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo también te amo, I think we should just stay here and order brunch for later.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That, Rafi, sounds like a brilliant idea”, you roll over to grab your phone. “How about that breakfast place two blocks from here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Get their hash browns and fiesta eggs!”, you can’t help but smile at his excitement for the small restaurant you two frequent. You click and type through your phone ordering a few dishes and set the delivery time for 11:30 am.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You put your phone away, you curl back into Rafi. He wraps his arm around you, you rest your head on his chest. You trace mindless patterns on his chest, “Do you remember how we met?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, Cariño. We were at a cafe getting coffee. You were in front of me wearing dark skinny jeans, black flats, a white blouse and black blazer.”. He looked down at you for approval. Words failed to come because you were shocked at how much he remembered, so you simply nod in approval. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You bought my coffee and the persons behind me. When you got to the cashier you asked to pay for the next two peoples orders. I, of course, couldn’t let a beautiful woman buy me coffee without saying a proper thank you. Also, I had to know who the hell was doing that in New York; this city isn’t exactly known for its kindness.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You lean up and leave a light kiss on his lips, “Look at what a small kind gesture got me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two of you laid aimlessly with each other before there was a knock at the door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! It’s brunch.”, you say while jumping from Rafi’s arms, throwing on a hoodie and getting the door. Once you’ve retrieved the food, you quickly make your way back to the bedroom. Rafi has put PJ pants on and was now sitting up against the headboard. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got food.”, you sang as you jump on to the bed ready to display your spread of food. “We got, hash browns, fiesta eggs, fruit salad, the breakfast burrito and… pancakes!”, you name while pulling out the respective dishes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure we got enough?”, Rafi asks while chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey. I don’t plan on moving today nevermind cooking. Today, I shall do as little as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rafi was thankful for you, you brought colour and warmth to his life. Before you, everything seemed so grey. He’d do the same thing every day and even though his job keeps him on his toes it wasn’t fulfilling him. Don’t get him wrong, he loved putting scumbags in jail and bringing justice to survivors. However, he was constantly working for others, not himself. Now, he was working to come home to you, to help provide for a future for the both of you. You were always there for him. During particularly hard cases you’d ensure he wasn’t drowning himself and if he was you’d pull his to the surface. When a case felt hopeless and he wanted to quit, you pushed him. You showed him warmth no matter his mood, everything you did for him and with him came from a place of love. Even when his work habits pulled him away from you and you grew tired and frustrated, you’d find a way to be together, like bring dinner to the office or leave surprises for him when he got home. You made him feel alive and loved, even when he felt he shouldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was now 1 pm and the two of you had picked at the food until you were both full. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think we should move to the couch and watch some movies.”, you said while getting up, straddling Rafi and running your hands through his hair and then down his neck and chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmm, that sounds nice but… I think I have an even better idea.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that so? And does this idea end anything like last night’s idea did?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe.”, he said before capturing your lips in his and flipping the two of you over.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>